


Lluvia de Estrellas

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Next-Generation Harry Potter
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo de toda su vida Hugo y Scorpius sólo han sido amigos. Hasta el otoño en que Scorp regresa a Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia de Estrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermione Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hermione+Drake).



 

** **

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Lluvia de estrellas

 **Pairing** : Hugo Weasley& Scorpius Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Resumen** : A lo largo de toda su vida Hugo y Scorp sólo han sido amigos, hasta el otoño en que Scorp regresa a Hogwarts.

Ese fic es un regalo para mi querida beta Hermione, que quería un Scorp/Albus, pero como soy muy mala gente .. bueno, esto es lo que ha salido. Un beso enorme Hermi y gracias por todo.

* * *

##  _Lluvia de estrellas_

**I**

La primera vez que Hugo ve a Scorpius Malfoy tiene siete años y ha acudido al andén nueve y tres cuartos junto a sus padres y tíos a despedir a Rose y Albus, que ese otoño empiezan su primer curso en Howgarts. Jamie se ha alejado y mientras Lily, que es sólo un año mayor pero se cree muy lista, le toma de la mano para que no se separe del grupo. La estación de King's Cross es como un mar, oleadas de magos y brujas cargados de todo tipo de equipaje y cachivaches, desde calderos a jaulas con lechuzas y otras mascotas.

Hugo no sabe bien porqué de pronto su mirada, que ha vagabundeado por la multitud como si pretendiese recordarlo todo para siempre, se fija en aquel niño. Delgaducho y pálido, su cabello rubio es de un tono que le recuerda a la seda de los camisones que su madre guarda en el cajón del tocador. De perfil el chico parece casi enfurruñado, naricilla redonda y labios llenos fruncidos en un rictus petulante y que a pesar de todo le hace sonreír. Por primera vez le gustaría ser mayor, ser como Rose, que elige ese preciso instante para acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse.

—Pórtate bien enano —le aconseja mientras le aparta el largo flequillo de la cara. Los dos poseen el mismo tono flameante y vivo, ese rojo que aunque aún no lo sepa, le delata como hijo de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, dos de las personalidades más prominentes del mundo mágico. En ese momento, para Hugo sólo significa que es uno más.

Se pone de puntillas, pero el chico del cabello repeinado y gesto caprichoso ya no está, en su lugar sólo queda una pareja tomados del brazo. La mujer es morena y lleva guantes, pero el hombre es el vivo retrato del niño. Desde el cabello a la expresión condescendiente, Hugo le ofrece una sonrisa a la que le faltan un par de dientes, llena de pecas y hoyuelos.

**II**

Cuando vuelven a encontrarse, Hugo acaba de ser sorteado a Ravenclaw, la misma casa a la que pertenecen Albus y a su mejor amigo, que no es otro que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Los chicos están en tercero, demasiado envueltos en su propio drama adolescente como para prestarle demasiada atención, pero Albus es afectuoso con él y Scorp, que según ha descubierto es el último de una larga estirpe de Blacks y Malfoys, le adopta por asociación. Hugo no tiene ni idea de porqué le late tanto el corazón cuando se cruzan en los pasillos y Scorp, que ha crecido y ha dejado atrás casi de forma definitiva la niñez para convertirse en ese ser extraño de piel cremosa y ojos de un indefinible tono gris azulado, todo piernas y brazos y voz demasiado grave, le despeina siempre que puede, hundiendo los dedos esbeltos entre sus mechones que aún siguen demasiado largos y demasiado rojos.

—Pórtate bien, enano —le repite con aire juguetón, es como si hubiese escuchado la frase de la misma Rose. Hugo lucha por no arrugar la nariz, por no demostrar que no le gusta nada que le digan eso, aunque de hecho lo sea. Se muerde la lengua porque está convencido que algún día será como su tío Charlie, o como papá, o como tío George, que son mucho, mucho más imponentes de lo que un niño como Scorpius es o será jamás. Algún día. Algún día conseguirá que Scorp deje de mirarle como si fuese una especie de juguete al que achuchar de vez en cuando pero al que no se le presta demasiada atención. Sí, eso hará, se jura, algún día.

—Hugo, ¿vamos? —Lorcan Scamander le empuja con el hombro y le obliga a reaccionar—. Si llegamos tarde no encontraremos sitio en las gradas y nos perderemos el partido de quidditch, y ¡juegan tu hermana y tu prima!

Si esa tarde está más pendiente de lo que cierto chico de tercero hace a sólo unos metros de donde se han sentado, bueno, eso es algo que no le interesa a nadie más que a él mismo.

**III**

Lo cierto es que pese a tener una espesa mata de pelo pelirroja que se niega a obedecer ni uno solo de los hechizos que su propia madre le ha enseñado y una cara llena de pecas igual que el resto de sus numerosos primos y tíos, Hugo Weasley siempre se ha sentido un poco como el bicho raro de la familia.

No sabe si es porque es el más pequeño, aunque Lily, la hija de tío Harry y tía Ginny es sólo un año mayor y duda mucho que ella comparta esta preocupación, pero es como si a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, se encontrase preso de alguna clase de encantamiento. Mira desde fuera, sin llegar a disfrutar de la misma libertad, de los mismos sabores, de la misma intensidad. Es incapaz de encontrar su sitio y eso le frustra. A veces Hugo se observa en el espejo y no se reconoce, tiene catorce años y de pronto es como si hubiese mudado la piel. Se aparta los mechones más rebeldes, sujetándolos tras las orejas y gira la cara, a un lado y al otro, contando todas esas señales que le dicen que ese chico que le contempla es su propio reflejo y no alguna clase de alucinación.

Desde pequeño, Hugo ha sido el dulce, el callado, el niño de su madre, siempre dispuesto a sentarse en su regazo y dejar que las tardes transcurrieran en un apacible silencio sólo roto por las hojas de cualquier libro al ser repasadas. Hugo nunca ha sido fan del quidditch o de las bromas, Hugo prefiere escuchar al abuelo hablar del último artefacto muggle que ha rescatado y guarda con celo en el cobertizo de atrás. Hugo prefiere pasar las noches de verano en La Madriguera contemplando el cielo estrellado, las voces de sus primos un murmullo apagado y lejano que le arrulla, cerca y al mismo tiempo orbitando en un universo al que él no pertenece pero que le hace sentirse un poco menos extranjero en una familia donde es muy fácil perderse.

Hugo siempre ha sido el diferente así que nadie se sorprende cuando deja caer en casa que cree que le gustan más los magos que las brujas. Su padre se pone rojo y balbucea un chiste malo que hace que a Hugo le ardan las orejas. Hermione amonesta a Ron con esa dulce exasperación que después de tantos años juntos es como una segunda naturaleza para ella y luego le abraza, diciéndole en voz baja que no se preocupe, que está orgullosa, que Hugo siempre será su niño. Ese anochecer charlan hasta las tantas, a solas en la pequeña biblioteca que es el lugar favorito de ambos y por una vez se siente en casa.

—¿Hay alguien? —pregunta Hermione, después de esa conversación horrible y llena de maternal preocupación acerca de hechizos y sexo seguro—. ¿Te gusta algún chico del colegio?

Hugo niega y baja los ojos hasta fijar la mirada en sus manos, que de repente sostienen con demasiado empeño la taza de té de hierbas que están consumiendo. El líquido oscuro sabe a miel y anís y a algo amargo y reconfortante. Piensa en Scorp, que ese curso se despide de Howgarts y de él. La idea le cierra la garganta y tragar se le hace una empresa imposible. Durante todo aquel tiempo ha sabido que Albus y Scorpius se marcharán del colegio mucho antes que lo hará el propio Hugo, pero ha sido un pensamiento todavía abstracto, algo que ha podido desechar y obviar sin esfuerzo. De pronto los pocos meses que les restan le resultan demasiado cortos, Hugo siente que le tiempo se le escapa entre los dedos como arena, grano a grano, segundo a segundo, de forma inexorable.

Y sí, puede que vuelvan a verse, pero duda mucho que Scorp le dedique un segundo pensamiento una vez no estén obligados a tratarse como compañeros de casa. Para su consternación y a pesar de que ya es más alto que el heredero de los Malfoy, éste sigue viéndole como a ese niño al que le revolvía el pelo por los pasillos, tocándole como si fuese alguna especie de cachorrillo desvalido. Hugo no quiere que le mire así, no quiere que Scorp se siente a su lado y bromee con él sin verle de verdad, Hugo quiere tomarle de la mano como hace Albus, quiere besarle como ha visto que su primo le besa, quiere abrazarle y tocar toca esa piel color crema, quiere todo lo que viene después.

Hugo quiere, simplemente quiere.

Despega los labios pero no puede decir nada, avergonzado consigo mismo y con las estúpidas lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse sin su permiso, cierra la boca y vuelve a negar, esta vez con más energía. Su madre le mira con los ojos castaños un poco más brillantes de lo normal pero no dice nada, se limita a abrazarle, los dos juntos, en silencio.

**IV**

—¡Hey! ¿Hugo? —La pregunta le llega desde detrás, cree que reconoce la voz, está jugando a creer que no sabe _de quién_ es esa voz. Está intentando controlar su maldita piel Weasley, que se ruboriza en las ocasiones más odiosas, antes de responder. Mengua un poco sus largas zancadas sin llegar a parase hasta que una mano delgada y pálida le sostiene por el codo y le detiene.

Pretende decirse de forma desesperada que el estremecimiento que le recorre de arriba abajo como si le hubiese alcanzado un hechizo es sólo producto de la impaciencia. Al fin y al cabo, tiene que llegar al Gran Comedor antes de que los elfos retiren el desayuno. La torre de Ravenclaw está en la parte más antigua del castillo y ese año, como prefecto, tiene un horario mucho más estricto ya que tiene que estar pendiente de los de primer año. A veces mira a los chiquillos y no se cree que él mismo haya sido así de pequeño.

—Tío, ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? ¿Ni siquiera me saludas? —Scorp tiene el pelo un poco más largo desde que no le ve y su rostro ha dejado de ser el de un adolescente, comprende de golpe. Pasea los ojos por los rasgos que le han obsesionado desde que era un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe lo que es estar enamorado, anotando las diferencias y las similitudes de forma cuidadosa, con la intención de diseccionarlas para volverlas a construir, para componer una hoja más de ese libro que es Scorp.

—Lo siento —masculla en voz baja, apartando un mechón con un gesto de la cabeza. Scorpius le sonríe mientras le estudia a su vez, hay algo en esos ojos grises que hace que se le reseque la boca, que le lata el pulso en las sienes. Hugo desea correr, escapar de todo ese maremágnum que se le agita dentro cuando le tiene así de cerca.

—¿Has vuelto a crecer Hugo? —indaga el otro de buen humor, en apariencia ajeno a lo que su simple presencia le está causando a Hugo—, Dios mío si sigues así te vas a convertir en un jodido gigante.

Se retuerce dentro del uniforme que de golpe y porrazo parece que le va demasiado estrecho y casi a desgana, armoniza el paso al de su amigo, que ha dejado claro que está dispuesto a acompañarle.

—No sabía que habías decidido volver. —No lo pretende pero la frase suena a acusación. Desde hace casi quince años Howgarts ha aumentado el número de clases que se pueden cursar en sus aulas y es bastante común que muchos alumnos realicen sus estudios superiores a caballo de Edimburgo y el castillo. Cuando hace dos años sus amigos se marcharon, Hugo hubo de acostumbrarse a la idea de que el objeto de sus deseos iba a olvidarle por completo. De hecho, esos meses le habían servido en cierto modo para deshacerse un poco de la obsesión, para enfriar la mente y poner en un nivel manejable aquel improductivo enamoramiento. Había llegado a salir con un par de chicos. Había llegado a creer que lo de Scorp era sólo cosa del pasado.

Hasta aquel momento.

—Hay un curso de plantas tropicales y antídotos que dicta el profesor Longbottom y me interesa tenerlo —le explica con soltura. Albus y Scorp han decidido seguir, cada uno a su manera, la tradición familiar: su primo anunció que quería ser Auror como su padre, pero que la presión de Londres era excesiva, así que desde que dejó el castillo, vive y cursa estudios en París mientras que Scorp se quedó en Edimburgo ya que la escuela de Medimagia de Escocia es una de la más prestigiosas del mundo mágico. El señor Malfoy es a pesar de su apellido, el experto en pociones con más renombre del Reino Unido, así que en cierto modo no le extraña el interés de su amigo en el tema—. ¿Y tú, has decidido qué vas a hacer una vez termines? Es tu último año, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —asiente. Mira de reojo a su compañero, al que ahora supera en más de una cabeza. Scorp tiene un aspecto casi delicado si le compara consigo mismo. Malfoy es todo lo que él nunca será, espigado pero bien formado, de complexión ligera y elegante, tiene un aire innegablemente aristocrático, desalentado, se imagina que junto al rubio sus cabellos pelirrojos destacan todavía más y no para bien. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos sintiéndose torpe y desgarbado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Hugo dista mucho de ser vanidoso pero sabe bien que no es mal parecido, sabe que hay chicos y chicas a los que les gusta su cuerpo alto de espalda ancha y caderas enjutas, sabe que tiene unos ojos bonitos y que los hoyuelos que a veces se le forman al sonreír le dan un aspecto encantador. Sabe que incluso la mata de pelo que sigue tan rebelde como siempre no es fea, no del todo. Es sólo que no está acostumbrado a que la atención de Malfoy esté puesta en él de forma tan continuada, porque sencillamente, es la primera vez que los dos pasan un rato a solas sin Albus, el eterno compañero/mejor amigo/novio/amante/lo que sea del otro hombre.

—¿Entonces? —repite Scorp y por un embarazoso instante, Hugo no sabe qué le está preguntando. Se muerde los labios, avergonzado. Su padre ha dicho más de una vez que debe haber algún antepasado que los Weasley compartan con Luna Lovegood, porque no se explica cómo es posible que su pequeño siempre ande en las nubes.

—Pues no lo sé —responde con un encogimiento de hombros—, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, a lo mejor me tomo un año para pensarlo, ¿Qué prisa hay?

—¿Así que ya no quieres estudiar las estrellas? Casi te imaginaba enseñando Adivinación. —La frase le pilla de sorpresa, porque la verdad es que no tiene ni idea de cómo es posible que Scorp sepa ese bochornoso detalle de su infancia. Albus debe haber abierto su bocaza, decide, más contento que nunca de que la verdad acerca de lo que siente —o sentía—, por Malfoy sea algo que sólo él conoce.

—Eso es sólo un pasatiempo —replica—, y la próxima vez que pille a mi primo le voy a dar una buena patada en su culo de charlatán —amenaza, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Scorp se ríe y le da un suave empujoncito con el hombro.

—Eso me gustaría verlo, al fin y al cabo dentro de nada será Auror.

Hugo bufa, Auror o no, le puede a Albus con los ojos cerrados.

—Nos vemos después Hugo. —Están delante del Gran Comedor y el olor a comida recién hecha hace que le gruña el estómago de forma ruidosa. Scorp ríe otra vez y Hugo no puede evitar imitarle. No tiene ni idea de qué acaba de pasar.

**V**

El mes de septiembre siempre ha sido uno de los preferidos de Hugo, le encantan las tardes cortas, el viento helado y le gusta salir a correr por los bosques que rodean Hogwarts, escuchar cómo las hojas secas crujen bajo sus pies, enfundados es unas zapatillas muggles que según su padre cuestan una pequeña fortuna.

Ésta es otra de las rarezas que sólo él posee en el océano Weasley, a Hugo no le gusta el quidditch, le gusta correr: Hugo nunca ha sido amante de los deportes, sigue el quidditch porque es casi una tradición, una obligación en una familia donde el resto de miembros, no importa la edad, son entusiastas. En cambio, Hugo prefiere la soledad, notar la brisa contra la cara mientras los músculos de sus piernas trabajan, le gusta regular el pulso y acompasar su respiración, le encanta sentir el terreno cambiando bajo las suelas de goma de los zapatos. No es rápido —es demasiado alto y corpulento—, pero posee una perseverancia sólo comparable a la de Hermione y sus libros. Hugo siente que mientras corre, su cuerpo le pertenece, puede mandar en todas y cada una de sus extremidades, puede dejar la mente en blanco y dejar de soñar, sólo él y el bosque y el cielo azul sobre los hombros. Hugo nunca se ha sentido más libre.

Está casi llegando a los límites del campo de quidditch cuando le ve, una figura oscura en una de las primeras gradas. Respira hondo y bizquea al intentar discernir la identidad de la persona que está allí solo y casi a oscuras. Mengua el ritmo y al fin, sus ojos se clavan en la mirada gris paloma de Scorp, que le sonríe con cierto aire de añoranza y algo más que no es capaz de interpretar.

—Hola —saluda mientras baja los pocos peldaños que le separan del suelo.

—Hola Scorp, ¿qué haces aún por aquí? —Aún sin aliento, apoya las manos en las rodillas y respira a grandes sorbos, codicioso por inundar los pulmones con el rico aire del otoño escocés—. Pensaba que tus clases habían terminado.

—La lectura de la tarde se alargó un poco y decidí sentarme aquí y recordar viejos tiempos —explica con un encogimiento de hombros—, de pronto era como si en el bosquecillo de mandrágoras hubiese una especie de fuego fatuo, deslizándose entre los árboles, así que me esperé.

Hugo bufa, si fuese capaz de creerlo, juraría que Scorp se ha ruborizado.

—¿Un fuego fatuo? Dios, ¿en serio has dicho eso en voz alta?

—Cállate ya —le ordena conteniendo una carcajada—. Podría haber dicho que parecías un centauro, ¿hubiese eso resultado mejor? ¿A quién se le ocurre correr por allí salvo a un Weasley?

—¡Madre mía, ahora vas directo al insulto! Scorp, mejor no sigas —le pide. Scorp ríe con él y al final acaban regresando juntos hasta el castillo. Es así como termina sabiendo que su amigo está viviendo en la casa que su familia posee en las afueras de Hogsmeade, y que a partir de la semana siguiente va a ayudar con las clases de la tarde al profesor Longbottom.

—Obtener una buena nota en ese curso es importante si quiero conseguir que me ofrezcan plaza para hacer la especialidad —dice Scorp. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas y le brillan los ojos por la excitación—. Ya sabes, ser un Malfoy aún no es lo mejor para según qué cosas… —le aclara.

—Eso son tonterías y lo sabes, eres brillante, y si son lo bastante inteligentes comprenderán que son afortunados si decides estudiar en su facultad —replica, contento de verdad por su compañero—, estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer genial, aunque nunca te imaginé como profesor, ni siquiera por un semestre.

—Ayudante, o mejor becario, lo que quiere decir que haré el trabajo duro que el profesor Longbottom no quiera hacer. Aunque todo tiene su lado bueno —añade, arrugando la nariz, con ese gesto pensativo que en opinión de Hugo es fascinante—, igual puedo quitar puntos y todo. Este año los Ravenclaw estáis bastante mal por lo que veo, como no os espabiléis seréis los últimos y como antiguo alumno eso no lo puedo permitir.

—Eres un poco más Slytherin de la cuenta, ¿lo sabes, no? Estamos en septiembre joder, danos un poco de tiempo. —Hugo se para ante la escalinata que conduce a la entrada principal del castillo. Están a solas —imagina que a esas horas sus compañeros se están preparando para bajar al Gran Comedor y cenar—, y de pronto es consciente del viento fresco que se le cuela entre las ropas, que están húmedas de sudor—. Bueno… —titubea, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse y eso le enfurece incluso más porque, _en serio_ , es sólo Scorp siendo amable con el primo pequeño de su novio o ex-novio o lo que sea que tenga con Al, sólo eso—. Tengo que entrar y ducharme. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —bromea—, pero es cierto, se hace tarde. —Scorpius sólo asiente y se aparta el flequillo lacio y espeso de la frente y por algún extraño motivo a Hugo empieza a latirle más rápido el corazón, tan rápido y tan fuerte que es como si se golpease contra las costillas. Aprieta la mandíbula y Scorp le mira un segundo, sus ojos enmarcados por esas ridículas pestañas rubias le recorren de pies a cabeza, tan lentos y metódicos que no retorcerse bajo toda esa intensidad es un esfuerzo consciente. Nota cómo la sangre le bulle, ardiente, calentando la piel, tremores que le erizan el vello de todo el cuerpo en oleadas, haciendo que las finas ropas muggles que porta le resulten incómodas, casi obscenas. El nailon se le pega a los muslos, al vientre, se desliza sobre su miembro que pulsa y palpita creciendo por segundos, le raspa los pezones, que se yerguen como duros botones contra el tejido de la camiseta. Scorp tiene las pupilas dilatadas cuando al fin aparta el rostro. No sabe porque, pero la ausencia le alivia y le hace querer llorar. Hugo traga, incapaz de dar un solo paso. No saber qué dirección tomar es todavía peor, es una tortura.

—Scorp… tengo… de verdad que… tengo que entrar —musita al fin, una vez recupera el aliento, la cordura y la voz.

—Vale —Scorp asiente y para su sorpresa, se acerca y le da un rápido abrazo, nada del otro mundo, nada que deba hacerle pensar en algo _raro_ , sólo sus brazos, que son sorprendentemente fuertes para alguien tan canijo, en torno a él. Una mano suave palmeándole el hombro y ese olor a hierbas recién cortadas y esencias de laboratorio que son _tan Scorp_ cosquilleándole en la nariz. Hugo está convencido de que podría vivir en esos pocos segundos para siempre—. Ha sido genial verte niño, deberíamos volver a hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece, te apetece? ¿Quedamos para tomar algo el viernes en Hogsmeade? Han abierto un nuevo pub por allí ahora que hay más gente estudiando en Hogwarts.

Hugo parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido. ¿A lo mejor sigue corriendo y se ha metido demasiado en una de sus ensoñaciones? Igual ni siquiera se ha despertado y sigue en la cama, en la torre de Ravenclaw, a lo mejor se ha golpeado la cabeza y ha perdido el conocimiento y está tirado en cualquier camino del bosque.

—Claro —contesta con una voz que no reconoce como suya y por una vez le da igual que su pelo demasiado largo y los hoyuelos le den aspecto de cachorro o de niño pequeño, tiene que sonreír o se le va a romper la piel por las costuras—, eso me encantaría.

Scorp no le decepciona, le revuelve un poco los mechones, aunque ahora tenga que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. Hugo bufa y sube el primer escalón sintiendo que es capaz de volar sin escoba.

—Nos vemos entonces chaval.

No se detiene ni mira atrás cuando trota y sube la escalera, comiéndose los peldaños de piedra de dos en dos. Algo le dice que Scorp sigue allí abajo mirándole. Hugo desearía saber qué significa lo que acaba de pasar, pero por una vez, decide que es mejor limitarse a vivir y a disfrutar el momento.

**VI**

Las últimas semanas de septiembre y las primeras de octubre son las más rápidas y a la vez las más lentas de toda su vida. Los días se alargan como engrudo, como si fuesen algún artículo de broma de la tienda de su tío George, cada minuto más eterno que el anterior. Hugo está tentado de robar un giratiempo y deshacerse de todas las horas que le sobran al día, esas horas que no son atardecer. Los ocasos, en cambio, parecen volar, los ocasos le pertenecen al bosque, le pertenecen a los cielos que se cuajan de estrellas cada vez más pronto, le pertenecen al olor a tierra húmeda y turba, al sonido de las diminutas olas que las criaturas que habitan el lago producen, pero sobre todo, los ocasos le pertenecen a Scorp.

Hugo no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que está pasando entre ellos, no sabe siquiera si _está pasando algo_ , no sabe qué parte de todos esos encuentros son fantasía o realidad, no tiene ni idea de si las escapadas hasta Hogsmeade significan que lo que él ha esperado toda su vida no es tan imposible como siempre ha creído. Hugo no sabe nada, pero es incapaz de dejar de acudir a su encuentro, de hallar a Scorp cuando las sombras se extienden contra las piedras grises de Hogwarts como dedos de sangre. Es incapaz de no sonreír, de no hablar y escupir todos esos sueños y deseos que ha guardado cerquita del corazón como si fuese un avaro. Hugo sabe de forma racional que Scorp le ve como a un amigo en el mejor de los casos, a veces cree que es el sustituto más cercano para la ausencia de Albus.

Albus, que es todo lo que Hugo nunca jamás será. Albus es popular y abierto, es mundano y sexy, no tiene límites y no le importan las fronteras. Albus es como un espíritu salvaje y a la vez tiene un corazón fiero y es leal. Sabe que no puede competir con lo que sea que haya habido entre su primo y Malfoy. Y a pesar de que se muere por preguntarlo, también le aterroriza saber. Así que elige seguir ese mantra del primer día y disfrutar el momento, la vida y los ocasos. Junto a Scorpius. Sus compañeros de dormitorio creen que se está viendo con alguien, pero después de siete años juntos le conocen demasiado bien, saben que Hugo Weasley no contará nada hasta que está listo, así que le dejan en paz y si alguno de vez en cuando pone los ojos en blanco cuando le descubren escabulléndose después del toque de queda, bueno, siempre puede usar la excusa de que tiene rondas de prefecto que cumplir.

Porque a pesar de todas las dudas que le acosan, Scorpius Malfoy es todo lo que ha imaginado y más. Es divertido, inteligente, atento y por encima de todo, cuando está a su lado se siente escuchado. Hugo ha crecido en una familia donde es fácil desaparecer, rodeado de primos que son más brillantes, más ruidosos, más guapos que él. Toda su vida, toda, Hugo se ha sentido preso de los bordes, perdido entre todo ese ruido. Es junto a Scorp cuando cree que al fin puede distinguir su propia voz. Así que mientras caminan, corren, mientras beben, mientras comen, mientras se escabullen para subir a la Torre de Astrología y ver la lluvia de estrellas que cada octubre baña las noches escocesas, Hugo se permite soñar.

Cuando llega, el primer beso es apenas el roce de la piel contra la piel. Es jueves y no sabe por qué Scorp ha decidido explorar que el castillo es una buena idea, es así como llegan hasta uno de los torreones que no han vuelto a ser utilizados después de la guerra. Ni toda la magia del mundo es capaz de reconstruir la desolación que envuelve el lugar como un invisible sudario. Sin embargo, es allí donde acaban sentados el uno junto al otro, tan cerca que sus muslos se tocan, transmitiéndose calor a través de las ropas. Comparten la hermosa vista al igual que comparten el sabor del chocolate que Hugo ha escamoteado aquella tarde a los elfos. Scorp ha dejado en el suelo el bolso donde carga con sus libros y sin decir nada, rescata una pequeña redoma de metal que contiene whisky de fuego.

—¿Puedo probarlo? —pregunta. En alguna que otra fiestas los chicos han colado alcohol y la última vez acabó de rodillas en uno de los baños de prefectos, así que desde entonces es cauteloso. Sin embargo hay algo en la forma en que los tiernos labios de Malfoy brillan cuando los baña con la bebida que hace que le palpite la entrepierna, un eco sordo al que está acostumbrado, un dolor ciego que no acaba.

—Pero sólo un sorbo —le advierte—, no quiero que te pillen como una cuba y esto viene de la reserva especial de mi padre. No es para vomitarlo.

—Ya claro —gruñe, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, como que tú no beberías a mi edad. Joder Scorp, no me vengas con esas.

El chico le mide con sus ojos almendrados y cristalinos, en la semioscuridad de la torre no acierta a descifrar si se ha molestado o no por la pulla, pero decidido, toma la botellita y bebe. El líquido arde, tiene un ligero fondo ahumado y dulce, como a caramelos de regaliz. Admirativo, sorbe de nuevo, dejando que el agradable picor le escueza en los ojos, que para su consternación le lagrimean. Tose, el licor es más potente de lo que parece y le roba el aliento. Scorp se está riendo de él a mandíbula batiente cuando al fin se calma, hecho un completo desastre. Se pasa el envés de la mano por la boca y la barbilla, que tiene húmedas por el exceso de líquido.

—No tiene gracia capullo —masculla, pero a esas alturas está demasiado acostumbrado al humor del otro chico como para tomárselo en cuenta.

—A ver, deja —ordena Scorp con voz baja y curiosamente ronca. Levanta los ojos cuando nota el pulgar restañando una gota extraviada, justo en el cuello. No tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo ha podido ponerse hecho un cerdo, no frente al chico de sus sueños, pero esa es su vida.

—No… —Quiere protestar y apartarse, pero hay cierto aire de intensidad en la forma en la que Scorp le contempla, en el peso de esa mano que se ha detenido justo donde la camisa acaba exponiendo la garganta desnuda. Vuelve a tragar y nota cómo la nuez de adán se frota contra la palma de Scorp, que emite un sonido apagado, roto, como si le doliese algo.

Es entonces cuando ocurre, los labios tiernos que aún saben a whisky contra los suyos, casi castos, demasiado dulces. Hugo gime al cerrar los ojos y entregarse, tiembla tanto que tiene que aferrarse al jersey de fina lana que su amigo viste y hundir las uñas para así arrimarse a Scorp. Quiere hacerse más pequeño, quiere, _necesita más,_ siente que ésa es la oportunidad que ha estado esperando todos aquellos años, desde que le viese por primera vez en el Andén de King's Cross.

Sus lenguas se acarician, lentas, tímidas hasta que Scorp se mueve, atrayéndole, llevándole con él hasta que está a horcajadas, montándole y entonces sus entrepiernas se están frotando con una cadencia que desconocía conocer. Despacio y hondo, girar y girar, suspirar dentro de esa otra boca, pujar contra otra dureza, cada sensación es como el coletazo de fuego en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Hugo solloza cuando Scorp abre más la boca y le succiona la lengua, obsceno y lujurioso, dejando que la saliva le resbale por las comisuras. Le sujeta la cabeza con los pulgares en la mandíbula, mientras le saquea, fiero y hermoso como nunca jamás hubiese imaginado que podría llegar a ser.

No es su primer beso, ni siquiera el segundo, pero esa noche es como si con cada caricia, con cada contacto de esos dedos largos y gélidos, estuviese librándose de todos los recuerdos, como si Scorp se estuviera deshaciendo de las memorias de las pocas personas con las que ha compartido una experiencia tan personal. Es como si hubiese renacido, como si estuviese renaciendo, bajo sus manos. Hugo presiente la urgente sacudida del orgasmo, nota cómo los pulsos se alargan, se vuelven más intensos, más ardientes. Alza en trasero mientras busca más fricción, la carne incandescente del pene de Scorp contra el suyo, húmedo y prometedor, pesado y caliente, tan caliente que parece arder, traspasando las capas de ropa que se interponen entre ambos.

—Scorp —susurra entre jadeos, tiene que verle, tiene que contemplarle mientras se corre, hunde los dedos apartando a ciegas la camiseta, buscando frenético un poco de desnudez. Necesita tocarle—, Scorp… _por favor_ …

El chico le está mirando a su vez, sus bocas están tan cerca que sólo tiene que sacar la lengua para seguir besándole. Recorre las comisuras, pidiendo, suplicando, Scorp deja escapar un jadeo entrecortado mientras se empuja contra él. Hugo solloza mientras nota la forma en que los testículos se aprietan y se expanden, es como si fuese a partirse en dos y ni siquiera se han tocado de verdad. El clímax se torna una marejada cada vez más lenta, dejándole exhausto con su ausencia.

Hugo desea saber qué ha pasado, tiene diecisiete años y el chico del que ha estado enamorado desde que tiene uso de razón acaba de provocarle uno de los orgasmos más ardientes que recuerda. Sin embargo hay algo en la expresión cerrada de Scorpius que le hace detener el torrente de palabras que amenaza con desbordarse. Los dos están sucios y pegajosos y los hechizos de limpieza son sólo un pobre sustituto. Scorp le besa una vez más y por un segundo, Hugo cree, _está seguro,_ de que va a decirle algo, lo que sea _, lo que sea_ , a esas alturas le tiemblan tanto las manos que se le cae la varita un par de veces mientras intenta hacer desaparecer la mancha de los pantalones.

—Tenemos que irnos Hugo —anuncia al cabo de un rato, compuesto y perfecto cuando él sigue sintiéndose desastrado por completo. Aprieta los dedos y se arregla la camisa como mejor puede. Sabe que es inútil, pero le sirve para rehuirle, el último intento de no resultar herido.

Porque sabe que esto no va a acabar bien y como el cobarde que es, se niega a afrontarlo. Ha pasado de querer hablar con Scorpius a desear escapar de allí. Si no hablan no puede decirle que todo es un error, no puede decirle que en realidad es sólo la soledad y el aburrimiento los que han hablado, que en realidad son demasiado diferentes. Hugo no es lo que Scorpius quiere, lo que Scorpius merece. Se encoje un poco más, deseando desaparecer, hacerse más pequeño. Esa sensación de no encajar dentro de los confines de su propia piel le asalta con brutalidad. Tiene que luchar contra las ganas de correr, contra la angustia que le hace querer llorar. Levanta los ojos y contempla el cielo nocturno, es cierto que desde ese lugar la vista es igual de espectacular que la que hay en la Torre de Astronomía y todo está mucho más tranquilo. Comprende con horror que lo más seguro es que Scorp haya estado allí antes, con otros chicos y chicas, lo más seguro es que haya buscado refugio allí junto a su propio primo. Ni siquiera la belleza de las Oriónidas que surcan de vez en cuando la bóveda del cielo nocturno consigue apaciguarle o darle un mínimo de consuelo.

—No… Hugo. —Scorp le detiene cuando llegan al pasillo donde está el pasaje secreto que lleva al pueblo. El camino ha sido tenso e incómodo pero al menos ha sido capaz de contenerse y mantener un poco de compostura. Solo quiere llegar a su cama, correr las cortinas y olvidar… Scorp detiene el torrente de pensamientos funestos con un beso. Es de nuevo como el primero, suave y leve, un roce que sabe a sal y a promesas—. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Deja de pensar por un solo momento… siempre piensas tanto…

Hugo asiente y con un suspiro, deja que Scorp le atraiga de nuevo, hasta que se abrazan, nota el cuerpo de Scorpius pegado por completo al suyo y Hugo se permite creer.

**VII**

La casa de los Malfoy en Hogsmeade es un pequeño _cottage_ situado a medio camino entre el pueblo y el castillo, posee varios acres de terrenos que están sin cultivar pero bien cuidados. Durante las últimas semanas ha estado más de una vez allí, sobre todo los fines de semana en que la visita al pueblo le permite escapar de entre las paredes de Hogwarts. El lugar está decorado de forma austera, pero hay los suficientes detalles de su actual dueño como para ser considerado hogareño e incluso confortable. A Hugo le encanta la biblioteca, que ocupa buena parte de la primera planta. También le gusta la cocina, donde a veces han probado a realizar algún que otro experimento culinario que nunca ha ido demasiado bien. Lo cierto es que es la razón de que le haya cogido un cariño especial al lugar es que es allí donde puede estar junto a Scorp a solas sin miedo a ser interrumpido.

Esa mañana de sábado sin embargo, mientras toca en la puerta de entrada, tiene un nudo de miedo y nervios que le oprime la boca del estómago, es un malestar que le impide sentirse tranquilo o siquiera esperanzado. Hay una ligera neblina que hace que el día parezca más frío de lo que es en realidad, pero aun así rebulle dentro de su parca de gruesa lana azul oscuro, bajo la chaqueta porta su mejor camisa y los vaqueros que ese verano compraron en Londres mientras visitaban a sus abuelos maternos y que Lorcan jura que le hacen absolutamente _comestible_. Cambia el peso de un pie a otro y espera. Mira el reloj, conociéndole no tiene dudas de que todavía está en cama, pero por una vez ha decidido que no le importa molestar, si el chico ha decidido evitarle después de lo que pasó un par de días atrás, va a tener que decírselo de frente.

Lo que Hugo no espera para nada es que sea Albus quien le abra la puerta, Albus que parece tan cómodo dentro de su piel como de costumbre, aunque esté parado en mitad de la entrada, descalzo, despeinado y llevando sólo su ropa interior y una camiseta que Hugo sabe a ciencia cierta que pertenece a Scorp. Traga en seco, mudo por completo, deseando no haber llegado hasta allí, deseando no haber sido tan jodidamente patético.

—Hey niño, ¿qué pasa? —Albus se acerca y le abraza, su piel está caliente y huele a algodón y cama, a hierbas recién cortadas. Huele a sexo y devolver el saludo es la cosa más difícil que ha hecho nunca—. ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba aquí?

—No… sólo —carraspea y aprieta el libro que trae entre las manos como excusa plausible, como si fuese un pobre niño desesperado. Se le enrojecen las mejillas por la humillación, por la decepción. ¿Qué puede él ofrecerle a Malfoy salvo un par de besos y una paja patética en un pasillo? Ni siquiera imagina qué se ha apoderado de él para creer que Scorpius le podría preferir en lugar de a Albus—. El profesor Longbottom me dijo que esto es de Scorp y ya que yo… tenía que bajar. —Se ahoga con las palabras mientras lucha por controlar el tono agudo de su voz, que sube y baja con cada silaba. Mira al camino de entrada desesperado por acabar y salir de allí y luego fija los ojos en su primo, que le observa con cierto aire de perplejidad, como si no se explicase que hace Hugo allí. Quiere reír, porque Albus tiene toda la razón del mundo, es él quien sobra y ya es hora de que lo acepte.

—¿Quién es Al…? —Scorp acaba de aparecer por el pasillo que conduce a su cuarto, el único de la pequeña casita que está habitable, recuerda. El joven está despeinado y aún parece medio dormido. Hugo puede jurar que ese aire despreocupado desaparece en el mismo momento en que le descubre parado en el umbral de su puerta como el gilipollas que es. Hugo se odia por ponerles a los dos en aquella estúpida situación. No es como si un par de besos significasen nada, se repite, no es como si Scorpius le debiese nada. No se han prometido nada.

Nada.

—¿Entras? —Gracias a Merlín, Al permanece ajeno al intercambio de miradas que se produce entre ambos. Hugo niega y temblando, lucha con la bolsa donde porta el libro, que amenaza con escurrírsele de entre los dedos que están pegajosos por el sudor.

—No, voy a visitar a tío George, ha traído un paquete de parte de mis padres —La mentira le suena amarga y estúpida, pero no le importa que la expresión de Albus se haya vuelto más alerta, una fina arruga le parte el entrecejo como siempre que algo le intriga. Le conoce demasiado bien y sabe que si al hijo mediano de los Potter se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no para hasta descifrar cual es el misterio.

—Nos vemos chicos, hasta luego —dice, sin ser capaz de mirar. No quiere estar allí ni un solo minuto más, de hecho, lo que de verdad le apetece es correr, sentir que es capaz de controlarse. Si corre todo estará bien.

Son los dedos pálidos de Scorp los que le sostienen por la muñeca, de nuevo se sorprende por lo fuerte que es, pero luego recuerda el modo en que le movió la noche pasada, decidido y demandante, como si los centímetros que les separan no fuesen nada. Se estremece y da un paso atrás, deshaciéndose de la mano que le impide moverse.

—Hugo. —Hay una nota disonante en el tenor de Scorp, un tono urgente que hace que se arme de valor y le mire de frente. Scorp está pálido, despeinado y glorioso. Sus ojos grises están velados por un pesar que no comprende, pero que ya no es de su incumbencia. Percibe los rastros físicos de la noche anterior como si fuesen una presencia más entre ambos. Los besos y las caricias de su primo se han transformado en una barrera que les separa, un muro que nunca ha experimentado junto a Scorp, y el conocimiento es como ser alcanzado por algún sortilegio de magia negra. A pesar de que nota el ardor de las lágrimas justo tras los párpados, se obliga a mirar y anotar, a catalogar, desde la forma en que la piel del cuello aparece enrojecida y áspera, hasta la tierna curva de los labios hinchados y rojos. Se muerde los suyos y sonríe lo más que puede, sonríe hasta que le duele las mejillas, hasta que no le queda nada.

—Hasta luego Scorp —repite despacio, casi dulce—. Nos vemos primo.

No sabe cuándo ha empezado a correr, no tiene ni idea si va a ser capaz de parar en algún momento. El fresco viento de octubre lea azota con violencia el rostro húmedo por el llanto caliente y salado. Se restaña la cara sin siquiera perder un solo paso. Por una vez quisiera no estar en su piel.

**VIII**

Scorpius Malfoy siempre se ha sentido como un fraude, no sólo es el primer Malfoy en acabar en una casa que no es la Slytherin, también es el primer Malfoy que no tiene un especial interés en seguir la estirpe familiar y perpetuar el apellido, no si eso significa acostarse con una mujer. Sabe que en algún momento tendrá que ser sincero con su padres, sabe que cada vez que regresa solo a casa Astoria hace serios esfuerzos por ocultar su decepción. Sabe que es sólo un desengaño más en la vida de su madre, cuyo matrimonio con Draco hace aguas desde siempre. Adora a sus padres, cada uno a su manera ha intentado hacerlo lo mejor que han sabido. Pero tampoco puede evitar que le agobien los excesivos mimos de su madre y le moleste la actitud lejana de su padre, que vive inmerso en su laboratorio de pociones.

En cambio, Scorp cree en vivir un poco la vida, en disfrutar del momento y sobre todo, cree en ser sincero con uno mismo. Por eso no tiene miedo de reconocer que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no es capaz de mostrar su verdadera cara. Scorp ha aprendido a sobrevivir en una sociedad donde en teoría la guerra ha quedado olvidada, pero en realidad esto dista mucho de ser la verdad. Scorp ha aprendido a no quejarse de ello y estar agradecido por lo que tiene. Scorp ha encontrado uno de sus mejores amigos en el mediano de los Potter, en casi toda la familia del Salvador, lo que no es poco. Recuerda con gran cariño las semanas de verano en que se escapaba para estar con Albus en la Madriguera.

Casi puede escuchar los consejos sarcásticos de Draco diciéndole que cuide lo que come, que nunca se sabe. Que a su padre le guste decir esas cosas donde Harry Potter o Ronald Weasley puedan escucharle es sólo algo que quien conozca el ácido sentido del humor de Malfoy puede entender. A veces Scorp desearía que la tierra se le tragase, pero al mismo tiempo y a pesar de todas sus diferencias adora a su padre, no hay ningún hombre a quien admire más, le da igual lo que piense el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, Draco no está siempre y Scorp sabe que no es tan fuerte como él, que logró sobrevivir a Voldemort. Scorp soporta a duras penas los primeros meses de colegio, hasta que casi sin proponérselo, acaba haciendo buenas migas con el único niño que parece dispuesto a dejarse ver junto a uno de los Malfoy, Albus Potter.

Al principio está tan agradecido de no estar solo en su rincón en la larga mesa del Gran Comedor que ni siquiera come de forma apropiada, con el paso del tiempo, la amistad entre ellos crece, son la sombra el uno del otro. Albus está ansioso por dejar de seguir la estela de su hermano mayor y Scorp se lo pasa demasiado bien siendo su cómplice en las correrías que se le ocurren al otro niño que el resto no le interesa. Junto a Albus incluso los castigos son divertidos. Es consciente de que ha usado a Al como un escudo, tiene la absoluta certeza de que es demasiado cobarde como para plantar cara al resto del mundo sin él, no sabe cuándo ha pasado, pero su misma existencia se define por cómo de cerca se encuentre de Albus Potter.

Así que cuando con dieciséis Al le dice que cree que le atraen también los magos además de las brujas, los dos deciden experimentar juntos. Es extraño y confuso, es excitante y un poco agridulce si se detiene a pensarlo. Scorp desearía enamorarse de su mejor amigo, pero sabe que a pesar de que con el tiempo y la práctica el sexo ha pasado de vacilante a espectacular, tras el acto no queda nada, nada salvo un amor que por increíble que parezca es sólo fraternal. Albus ha llegado a bromear acerca de ello más de una vez, cuando aún están entre las sábanas, enredados el uno en el otro, somnolientos y saciados, mirándole con esos ojos verdes y claros, a menudo insondables.

—¿No crees que esto es un poco demasiado incestuoso incluso para nosotros Scorp?

Nunca ha sabido qué responder y al final ambos dejan que las hormonas y el ansia de contacto les hagan caer en ello, una vez más. Ninguno de los dos se detiene a recapacitar y comprender que con el paso de los meses, su relación ha pasado de ser un mero escape sexual, los dos luchar por hallar su sitio en una familia y un mundo que no parece entenderles demasiado bien. Luchan a ciegas contra la contradictoria necesidad de ser ellos mismos y encajar. Sin ser conscientes, los momentos de después, sus charlas íntimas son lo que de verdad importa. A veces Scorp sigue deseando poder amar a Albus eso sería, al menos, seguro.

Está en su último año en Hogwarts cuando Scorp se enamora por primera vez de otra persona, y la verdad es que la cosa le pasa de sopetón. él más que Albus es el que siempre ha visto con cierta condescendencia el modo en que sus compañeros navegan por el proceloso mar de las citas y el desamor adolescente y de pronto se encuentra sin aliento frente a quien menos espera.

Hugo Weasley ha regresado para su cuarto año y de pronto ya no es ese niño de rostro pecoso y que le seguía a todas partes con sus ojazos color chocolate llenos de indudable adoración. Su pelo parece mas rojo que nunca, pero lejos de ser la mata de mechones del año anterior, ahora parecen esconder mil y un tonos que van desde el cobre al caoba más profundo. Scorp no sabe qué hacer con lo que el chico le inspira, no cuando el obvio enamoramiento del menor ha sido siempre una broma recurrente entre Albus y el resto de amigos de su grupo. Se pasa esos meses que le restan luchando contra la urgencia de acercarse y dejar de permanecer en esa cómoda zona gris en la que ahora se encuentran, ni amigos de verdad, ni desconocidos del todo.

Lo cierto es que ha tomado el camino más sencillo, el de siempre, Scorp prefiere huir, ha pasado toda su adolescencia deseando no ser hijo de quien es y al mismo tiempo, odiándose por sentirse así con respecto a su familia, ha pasado toda su existencia viviendo bajo la sombra de pecados que no le pertenecen pero que pesan como propios. Se siente culpable incluso por soñar, así que hace lo que cree que es lo mejor: dejar Hogwarts —y a Hugo—, atrás.

Quizás es la suerte o a lo mejor es el destino, pero es a Hugo a quien encuentra casi en los primeros días de septiembre tras dos años de ausencia. El castillo sigue siendo un segundo hogar, ha pasado siete años en el lugar, ha crecido allí pero verlo desde la perspectiva de un adulto es una experiencia diferente por completo. En todos esos meses Scorp ha cambiado. La distancia impuesta por la decisión de su mejor amigo le ha obligado a madurar, a tomar conciencia de quien es y de qué quiere hacer con su vida. Por primera vez ha extendido sus alas sin ayuda de Albus, sin su presencia ni dentro ni fuera de la cama y aunque le ha echado de menos sabe que durante ese tiempo ha aprendido a ser él mismo, a ser un Malfoy y vivir con el peso que su apellido conlleva. Por primera vez se siente orgulloso, capaz.

Quizás es por esa seguridad que ha adquirido de forma tan reciente por lo que ni siquiera se plantea qué va a significar volver a encontrarse con el más joven de los Weasley, quizás es porque durante esos dos años ha luchado y se ha dicho tantas veces que su corazón no se ha saltado un latido cada vez que el chico era nombrado, que no ha memorizado cada retazo de información que ha podido de sus conversaciones con Al, que no espera sentir esa avalancha cuando se tropiezan en los pasillos del colegio.

Y si Scorp ha cambiado Hugo Weasley no se queda atrás.

Hugo es todas y cada una de sus fantasías convertidas en carne y hueso. Hugo es una tentación andante hecha de piel cremosa, músculo y cabello sedoso. Hugo sigue mirándole con el corazón en los ojos y Scorp se encuentra incapaz de pretender. No cuando los dos son adultos, no cuando la presencia enorme y pacífica del chico es todo cuanto ha deseado. Por unas pocas semanas se deja arrastrar y finge que sabe lo que hace, finge que a pesar de toda esa seguridad y esos planes de los que se jacta, muy adentro sigue siendo un niño aterrado. Bajo la atenta mirada de Hugo se permite creer que es todo lo que el joven parece ver en él. Scorp quiere creer, quiere ser lo que Hugo necesita, quiere. Quiere.

Los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas en un mes, camino de dos, el otoño se viste de nieblas y árboles sin hojas, de vientos fríos y ocasos, aquel otoño le lleva de regreso a la seguridad, le lleva a plantearse si en realidad quiere ser todo lo que ha pensado, se imagina una vida allí en Hogwarts, junto a Hugo, le envidia un poco porque su amigo no parece sentir la urgencia de definirse, de trazar un camino a seguir, le envidia y le odia y le ama más si cabe por ello. Hugo es libre de formas que él siquiera es capaz de imaginar.

El beso, cuando llega, es una necesidad, es algo que Scorp sabe que no puede impedirlo, lo mismo que no podría detener la llegada del invierno o el paso del tiempo. Es irremediable. No hay magia en el mundo que impida que su boca se cierre en torno a los labios generosos del menor y hambriento, se hunda en la liquida calidez de la otra boca. Por un momento es como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar en torno a ellos, Scorp cree sentir cómo el peso del universo se le asienta entre las manos cuando entierra los dedos entre los mechones sedosos de Hugo. Ha hecho ese mismo gesto infinidad de veces, puede recordarle de niño, todo pecas y sonrisa abierta, ojazos de cachorro que le rompían un poco el corazón. Ahora el chico es una presencia masculina y enorme que le seduce de tantas formas que podría pasar la vida enumerándolas. Desearía ser capaz de poner en palabras qué es exactamente lo que le atrae de Weasley porque en apariencia no podrían ser más diferentes. Hugo quiere ir, explorar el mundo, conocerse a si mismo, ha usado esas mismas palabras bajito, sólo un rato antes, como si temiese que Scorp pudiese reírse de él.

A lo mejor esto es sólo algo como lo de Al, curiosidad, un deseo transitorio, una necesidad física, la urgencia de una mano que no es la tuya, o quizás querer hablar con alguien. Nada más. Scorp puede darle eso, no importa que cuando eso acabe se sienta destrozado. Al fin y al cabo, si Hugo le conociese de verdad… Como un desesperado, se aferra a ese razonamiento, acallando entre besos las alarmas que le asaltan, los pensamientos que le recuerdan que Hugo no es así. Como un cobarde se agarra con uñas y dientes a lo conocido, a la seguridad. Si todo es transitorio, Scorp puede hacerlo, de todas formas la idea de que Hugo pueda buscar algo más en él —un heredero de Mortífagos—, es ridícula por completo.

Hugo gime dentro de su boca, ronco, desconocido, la voz de un hombre, y algo se le destroza dentro. Y quizás es un cliché, pero Scorp nunca ha sabido lo que es el verdadero deseo hasta que toma entre sus manos al otro chico y les acerca, nunca ha sentido una necesidad similar, no cómo puede hacerlo en ese instante, no con la desesperación que hace que le tiemblen las piernas mientras se sube a horcajadas sobra las caderas de Hugo, ni mientras le saborea a placer, deleitándose en los sonidos y los olores, en las palabras dichas sin aliento. Sabe que se está mintiendo, sabe que lo que pasa entre él y Hugo esa noche bajo la lluvia de estrellas es algo que no va a olvidar nunca.

Cuando se despiden, Scorp sólo quiere correr, de sí mismo, de su nombre, de todo lo que les separa, pero sobre todo de lo que les une de forma inexorable. Acalla al muchacho con un último beso, desoyendo su propia conciencia, que le empuja a ser sincero, a ser valiente al menos por esa vez.

**IX**

Albus aparece, de forma literal, ante su puerta aquel viernes y Scorp le acoge con algo cercano al agradecimiento, sabe que está rehuyendo el enfrentamiento con Hugo y la consiguiente conversación embarazosa. No tiene dudas de que el chico intentará mantener una relación, pero Hugo no sabe cómo es la vida cuando eres un Malfoy, no sabe los problemas que ha tenido para poder estudiar en Edimburgo sin Al, no sabe cuántos hilos ha tenido que mover Draco, cuantas manos untar, para garantizarle un mínimo de seguridad. Aún después de todos aquellos años, hay heridas que todavía sangran y existen familias que han perdido algún miembro bajo el levantamiento de Voldemort. Lo más seguro es que Hugo ni se haya detenido un minuto a pensar lo que sería tener una relación con él, o las repercusiones que puedan tener. Scorp sabe que muchos creen que es amigo de Al porque es lo más conveniente para él, y si, en cierto modo es así pero su afecto por el mediano de los Potter es genuino. Además, ¿qué pasa con los planes de Hugo de pasar unos años lejos, quizás viajando, viviendo en el mundo muggle con su familia materna?, ¿se ha planteado lo que significa para Scorp? ¿Y por qué debería? Entre ellos no hay nada, no en realidad. Lo de la noche del jueves fue sólo algo del momento. Son jóvenes, aún recuerda lo que es tener diecisiete y estar cachondo a todas horas, mierda, no es que ahora sea mucho más mayor. Sabe que es sólo sexo, sabe que Hugo va a intentar hacer lo correcto porque es un buen chico, porque no es un secreto que desde pequeño ha tenido un tonto enamoramiento por Scorp. Pero eso no es real. No puede serlo. Los chicos como Hugo no tienen relaciones con los que son como Scorpius.

Albus habla y habla mientras él se limita a permanecer en silencio y hacer alguna que otra observación, siempre ha sido así entre ellos, piensa abstraído y un poco sorprendido por el ramalazo de impaciencia que le inspira la interminable conversación del aspirante a Auror. No puede culparle de verdad porque sabe que es tan responsable como Al de que su relación tenga esa dinámica y hasta ahora ni siquiera había sido consciente ni le había importado demasiado. De todas formas a Scorp siempre ha sido el callado, el que se dejaba arrastrar por el espíritu salvaje de su mejor amigo, por sus ganas de aventuras y de experimentar. A veces se ha burlado de Al porque hay mucho de Gryffindor en él. Ha perdido la cuenta de las detenciones que ha pasado juntos, de las correrías de las que han escapado indemnes.

Sin embargo, los dos años separados se interponen entre ambos como una losa y eso le duele, con la garganta seca, se resiste a perder ese último reducto de seguridad porque a pesar de todo sabe que Albus jamás haría nada que pudiese herirle. Se tocan casi a tientas, incómodos y por primera vez desde que han hecho aquello juntos, cuando todo acaba Scorp no experimenta la satisfacción de encontrarse tan cerca de alguien en quien confía. Al también nota que esa afinidad que les ha permitido entrar y salir de la cama y mantener una amistad se ha desvanecido. Le mira desde su lugar en el lecho con los ojos un poco tristes, tiene los labios apretados en una fina línea y Scorp es consciente del esfuerzo que está haciendo por no indagar y forzarle a contarle la verdad. Le toca la cara sabiendo que es la última vez, pasa las yemas por las líneas de los pómulos, la mandíbula, los labios, somnoliento, piensa en lo diferente que es Hugo, cuyo rostro es aún el de un chico demasiado joven. Extraña la textura de la suave pelusilla pelirroja que le cubre las mejillas y la barbilla, extraña la mirada abierta de los ojos de color chocolate.

Se duerme recordándole, deseando estar a su lado con algo que se asemeja mucho al dolor.

La mirada herida de los ojos oscuros y dulces de Hugo le traspasa, tiene ganas de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo, hacer lo que siempre ha hecho, pero por una vez, demasiado tarde, encuentra la resolución que nunca ha creído poseer. Se obliga a detenerse y observarle a darle la cara, se obliga a presenciar la desolación que el muchacho no alcanza a esconder. Hugo no dice mucho cuando es obvio lo que Al y él han hecho sólo unas pocas horas antes y Scorp casi desearía que no fuese así, desearía que el muchacho le diese su rabia, su odio, por Morgana que los merece con creces. Cualquier cosa menos esa desolada derrota que ve en la forma en la que esos hombros anchos se encogen, en la palidez de su tez pecosa. A Hugo le vibran un poco los labios, esos mismos labios generosos que sólo han tenido palabras de amabilidad que ofrecerle.

Tras los párpados, nota cómo se le acumulan las lágrimas de pena, ardientes y amargas, pidiendo escapar. Escuchar cómo le tiembla la voz al despedirse es lo menos que puede hacer, es lo mínimo, porque es él quien le ha hecho aquello. Ninguna excusa es lo bastante válida, nada sirve, Scorp sabe que ha estado huyendo toda su vida, sabe que en el fondo no quiere enfrentar quien es y que en el proceso ha arrastrado a Hugo en su caída. Y aunque sabe todo eso sigue siendo un egoísta y se permite el lujo de sostenerle. La muñeca huesuda de Hugo es ridículamente ancha y casi no alcanza a abarcarla con sus dedos, tiene la piel fría como un tempano de hielo y Scorp daría lo que fuese por volver atrás el tiempo.

—Hugo —dice, o alguien dice por él. Ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer su propia voz mientras nota como Hugo se deshace sin esfuerzo de su agarre. Y aún entonces, su expresión no muestra ni una pizca de furia, sólo una absoluta devastación. Despega los labios, pero de su boca no escapa sonido alguno, ¿qué podría decir, cómo explicarse cuando ni siquiera él sabe la respuesta?

—Hasta luego Scorp —le repite sin mirarle—. Nos vemos primo.

Albus está lívido, ninguno de los dos dice nada una vez la puerta se cierra. Los dos regresan al cuarto, a la cama todavía caliente y revuelta y se visten en un silencio sepulcral. Scorp se siente cansado y estúpido, y como siempre, su primera intención es evitar el conflicto, sólo que esta vez sabe que no podrá, que Al no mantendrá silencio, al fin y al cabo Hugo es su familia, es su responsabilidad.

Está encogido en el sofá mirando como el fuego crepita en la chimenea cuando el sonido de la loza al ser depositada sin ceremonia enfrente de él le saca del trance en que se ha sumido.

—De modo que Hugo —dice Al mientras se sienta en la mesita justo enfrente de donde está Scorp—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado Scorpius? Dime que no es lo que imagino porque te juro por Merlín que soy capaz de hechizarte.

—Al —empieza, pero las palabras se niegan a fluir. En realidad no hay nada que añadir al desastre. Sabe que su amigo es muchas cosas pero no es infiel. Se observan un buen rato, como si se viesen por primera vez. Albus parece de pronto mucho más mayor y cansado, mucho más resuelto. Scorp nota cuanto se parece a Harry Potter y tiembla un poco, porque lleva tantos años como su amigo que a veces olvida de quien es hijo.

—¿Le quieres? —Por los ojos claros de Al navega una expresión que no acierta a descifrar, que no _quiere descifrar_. Al se frota los párpados y suspira—. Por supuesto que le quieres… joder. Hugo… estamos hablando de mi primo Hugo —sigue—, ese chico besa el suelo por el que pisas. Si no eres capaz de reconocer que le quieres, dime qué cojones haces dándole esperanzas y porqué… Merlín Scorp, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada anoche? ¿Estás jugando con él? Ese no es tu estilo para nada tío, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué voy a decirle yo ahora? ¡Es mi primo! Joder, qué puto desastre. Tómate el café y sal a arreglarlo Scorp, en serio.

Al le está mirando con cierta resignación, un velo de tristeza casi oculto por la furia que le impide permanecer quieto mucho tiempo. Toma la varita y con un par de pases recoge su parco equipaje. Nota el corazón en la garganta cuando le ve prepararse, pero nada, nada es comparable a la frialdad que se le ha instalado dentro desde que Hugo dio media vuelta y bajó por el camino de Hogsmeade.

—Me voy —Al se inclina y para su sorpresa le atrapa entre sus brazos y le susurra una disculpa al oído.

—Lo siento —contesta a su vez. Ni siquiera sabe a quién le está dirigiendo la palabra, pero Albus asiente.

—Habla con Hugo Scorp, aclárate y habla con él. Ninguno de los dos merecéis… sólo… —Se detiene e inspira, el rostro pálido y crispado—. Me gustaría que no me hubieses metido en esto Scorpius, pero si te gusta… si le quieres, ve a por él.

Mueve la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo otra vez y aprieta los dedos helados en torno al café. Sabe que cuando se quede a solas tendrá que hacer algo y la mera idea le aterra, porque no sabe por dónde empezar.

**X**

—Scorpius, puedes irte, muy buen trabajo y gracias por ayudarme con las mandrágoras. —El profesor Longbottom le palmea el hombro con un gesto afectuoso—, te voy a echar de menos cuando te vayas, ¿Estás considerando la oferta de ser el ayudante de Poppy en la enfermería? Prometo no acapararte aquí en los invernaderos.

—Me lo estoy pensando —le asegura con una sonrisa mientras realiza un encantamiento para deshacerse del jugo de las plantas que se adherido a la yemas de sus dedos—. Tengo que volver a Edimburgo y hablar con el decano y comprobar de qué asignaturas debo examinarme una vez esté aquí.

—Genial, estoy seguro que te irá genial en Hogwarts, déjame decirte que a diferencia de tu padre tienes buena mano con éstas. —A Neville se le escapa una risita mientras le cuenta un incidente en el que Draco estuvo envuelto en sus años de estudiante.

Está acabando de cerrar el invernadero cuando ve casi de pasada la figura del corredor moviéndose por uno de los senderos que bordea el bosque de atrás. Inspira el aire de la primavera, que está lleno del aroma de las plantas en plena floración, la esencia a su alrededor es rica y está cargada de una innumerable profusión de fragancias que pueden llegar a resultar excesivas, asfixiantes. Se dice que es eso lo que hace que le piquen los párpados, que se le cierre la garganta.

Durante el invierno y el inicio de la primavera ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha intentado acercarse a Hugo y explicar lo que ocurrió aquella lejana tarde de octubre. Todos sus esfuerzos han servido de poco. Hugo ha desaparecido de forma casi literal de su vida y no es porque el muchacho le haya estado evitando o dejado de hablarle. Simplemente, el Hugo que él conoce ha dejado su sitio a un extraño que jamás le mira a los ojos y sólo responde si es necesario. Formal. Frío. Impersonal. Scorp no tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo abordar a ese extraño de expresión remota y ojos helados. No tiene idea de cómo hacerle entender que lo lamenta, que no puede cambiar lo ocurrido pero que si Hugo se lo permite esté dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperar, sino su amor, al menos su amistad.

Le quedan sólo unos pocos días del mes de abril y la primera semana de mayo antes de que su estancia en Hogwarts quede atrás, al menos hasta el siguiente curso. Con cierta pena, piensa en cómo las cosas se han asentado en torno a él allanándole el camino, al menos en lo que a su futuro profesional se refiere. Consulta su reloj y decidido, camina de regreso al castillo. Desde hace un par de meses se le ha ofrecido una de las habitaciones para profesores del ala norte y no ha dudado en aceptarla, estar entre las paredes de Hogwarts sólo significa una posibilidad más de ver a Hugo Weasley.

Son casi las tres de la madrugada cuando una vez vestido con ropas oscuras, se desliza por los pasillos desiertos rumbo a su destino. Tiene una corazonada y quiere comprobar si sus instintos son los correctos.

Hugo está sentado en la parte más alejada del corredor, casi en el punto exacto donde se habían besado aquella única ocasión. Apoyado contra la pared, observa el cielo de la madrugada con una concentración que a Scorp se le antoja increíblemente adorable. Imagina que el chico le ha escuchado acercarse, no es que se haya anunciado a bombo y platillo pero tampoco ha escondido su presencia a sólo unos metros.

—Eta Acuáridas —le comenta por lo bajo, como si hiciesen aquello cada noche, como si en lugar de llevar meses sin mirarse de verdad, hiciera sólo un momento desde la última vez que conversaron. El tono de Hugo parece más ronco y profundo, más masculino, casi adulto y a Scorp le duele haberse perdido todo aquel tiempo por su propia idiotez—. Están durante un mes, pero esta noche es la de su máxima concentración y además hay luna nueva. La única pega es que hay que madrugar un poco porque Acuario no asoma en el horizonte hasta pasadas las tres.

—Lo sé —asiente contemplando el cielo, que casi parece querer romper el azabache profundo ya, la línea del horizonte está teñida de un azul intenso como la tinta. Las constelaciones parecen más nítidas que nunca, su brillo pálido y plateado les tiñe a ambos de grises, dejándoles el aspecto de espectros, de sombras. Acobardado por los funestos pensamientos que le asaltan, levanta una mano y la posa justo en medio de los omoplatos, acariciando la tierna felpa de la sudadera que el más joven porta. Si se acerca cree poder oler el aroma del jabón, el del algodón caliente, el de su piel pecosa. Apoya la mejilla sin añadir nada, agradecido de que Hugo le permita acercarse e invadir su espacio personal. No ha sido así desde aquella mañana en la puerta de su casa, con Albus en medio de ambos.

—Sé que lo sientes —le dice al cabo de un rato, cuando sus respiraciones parecen haberse suspendido en ese ritmo íntimo que no sabía que poseían hasta que lo perdió. Scorp frota la mejilla contra esa espalda interminable, le quiere tanto y Hugo es tan joven que le duele el corazón por él, por el daño que su inconsciencia le ha causado—. Pero no se trata de eso.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo Hugo —susurra al fin, harto de su inseguridad, del miedo que casi creer haber heredado, de la apatía, harto de dejarse llevar—. Pero si me dejases podría demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Lo importante que eres para mi.

De pronto han cambiado de posiciones y ahora es Hugo quien le empuja contra la pared, jadeando, como si estuviese a punto de besarle o de golpearle, no sabe muy bien cuál de las dos emociones es la que va a ganar y tampoco le importa. Sea lo que sea, mientras provenga de Hugo, será bien recibida.

—¿De veras? —le pregunta—, ¿Y cuánto tardarás en dejar que Al vuelva a consolarte si te entran de nuevo las dudas? O… o te de lo que sea que yo no puedo. —Aparta la mano con la que ha sujetado como si el mero contacto le repugnase y aunque sus palabras son más que merecidas, no por eso le hieren menos. Hugo aprieta el puño contra los ojos, restregándolo como si fuese un infante, y el gesto sólo consigue desesperarle un poco más. No tener siquiera el derecho a poder consolarle es lo peor de todo aquel error. Eso y saber que la amargura que destilan las agrias frases de Hugo son por su causa.

—Lo siento —masculla Hugo mientras se pasa las manos por la cara—. Me había jurado que por una vez no haría el gilipollas. No me debes explicaciones Scorp.

—Seguridad —aclara en voz baja. Hugo ríe, es un sonido desagradable y roto, carente del buen humor al que se ha acostumbrado meses antes.

— _Seguridad_ … ¿y qué coño significa eso, eh Scorp? ¿Es que creías que me iba a reír de ti? —Hugo se para enfrente y le contempla desde su estatura, enorme e imponente a pesar de que ni todo su tamaño oculta que aún es poco más que un adolescente, uno que ha demostrado más madurez de la que él ha poseído en toda su jodida vida.

—Al es seguro, a él no le quiero —añade—, no… no de esta manera y hasta el pasado Yule, nadie en casa sabía que soy gay. Al… Albus era seguro. Ninguno de los dos buscábamos más… nada más.

Hugo da un paso atrás como si le hubiese golpeado, pero no dice nada, sólo le mira, quizás esperando a que continúe.

—Si te sirve de consuelo a mi padre le pareció una broma muy divertida cuando le dije que estaba… lo que sentía por ti —desvela mientras nota como se le calientan las mejillas.

Hugo no dice nada, se limita a mirarle, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca. A su espalda el cielo nocturno sigue su curso, bañándoles con su fantasmal claridad.

—Scorp… yo… no sé qué esperas de mi —confiesa, esta vez con un tono cercano a la amabilidad de antes—. Pero ahora mismo no sé nada.

—Podemos ver las estrellas, al menos —ruega, notando la ardiente humedad de las lágrimas bañándole la cara. No hace el menor intento por borrar los salados rastros a pesar de que no se ha sentido más desnudo en toda su puñetera vida. Hugo asiente y sin decir nada, se deja caer junto a él, tan cerca que casi se rozan.

Pierde la noción del tiempo mientras contemplan la lluvia de estrellas bañar el lago negro. De una forma tácita, los dos se aprietan en busca del calor corporal del otro. Ninguno usa su varita.

—Entonces vas a irte —le dice al fin, cuando el peso de Hugo contra su costado es tan pronunciado que teme que el muchacho se haya dormido—. Con la familia de tu madre, quiero decir.

—Una temporada al menos —asiente al cabo de un rato.

—Será extraño estar aquí sin ti, ¿Sabes?

—Sé lo que es eso Scorp —responde—. ¿Recuerdas? Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás.

—Lo siento —repite después de un rato—, si te sirve de algo… sólo quiero que sepas, que te quiero y que lo siento. Igual ahora no me crees, pero me gustaría que al menos lo pensaras Hugo. Yo… Merlín, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que me importas.

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando Hugo le rodea los hombros con un brazo y le aprieta todavía en silencio. El momento es demasiado perfecto como para estropearlo con declaraciones de amor que está seguro no sirven de nada. Hace semanas que ha llegado a la conclusión que a alguien como Hugo hay que conquistarlo con hechos y hasta el momento, Scorp ha fracasado con estrépito en ello. No significa que se haya rendido, como le dijo Draco, no sólo es un Malfoy, por sus venas lleva la sangre de los bastardos más tozudos del mundo mágico: los Black.

—¿Sabes que los muggles tienen una costumbre muy curiosa? —le pregunta Hugo al cabo de un largo rato. Scorp cierra los ojos y los abre para mirarle de soslayo. De perfil es tan guapo que le roba el aliento, se pasa la lengua por los labios que se le han quedado resecos, no sabe si a causa del miedo o de la esperanza. Niega sin decir ni una palabra, porque es eso o hacer el imbécil incluso más y besarle.

—Busca una estrella Scorpius y pide un deseo —le murmura antes de acercarse y rozarle, tan leve que cree que lo ha imaginado. Inspira hondo y se fija en la expresión cautelosa pero de nuevo abierta de Hugo. Sus narices se rozan, están tan próximos que nota la barba rasposa y mal afeitada, descubre ese hoyuelo en la mejilla, siente el aliento tibio contra sus labios húmedos.

—¿El que quiera? —susurra. Hugo ríe por lo bajo y asiente.

Por primera vez en sus veinte años de vida Scorpius Malfoy se limita a confiar y creer, imagina que no hay nadie mejor que Hugo en quien poner sus esperanzas y sueños. No, nunca habrá nadie mejor que Hugo Weasley, está seguro de ello.


End file.
